The present invention relates to a retractor with an Energy Absorbing (xe2x80x9cEAxe2x80x9d) mechanism and a pretensioner mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat belt retractor with a motorized pretensioner mechanism and a mechanical EA mechanism.
Conventionally, a seat belt retractor comprising a mechanical EA mechanism and a pyrotechnic pretensioner mechanism has been used.
It is desired to develop a seat belt retractor having an EA mechanism and a pretensioner mechanism, other than the form of such a mechanical EA mechanism and such a pyrotechnic pretensioner mechanism.
It is also desired to develop a seat belt retractor comprising a control system for coping with plural collisions by the use of a retractor of this kind.
According to the present invention a motorized seat belt retractor is provided. The retractor is configured to be activated in response to a signal generated by a dangerous state detection device indicating that a vehicle is in a dangerous state. The retractor is configured so that in response to the signal the retractor operates to retract a seat belt webbing prior to a collision thereby restraining an occupant positioned in a seat in the vehicle. The retractor is activated every time a signal indicating that the vehicle is in a dangerous state is received from the detector.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention, a system for protecting a passenger seated in a vehicle seat is provided. The system includes a sensing unit configured to provide a signal indicating that a collision is imminent and a control circuit operatively connected to the sensing unit. A seat belt device is also provided. The seat belt device includes a seat belt retractor. The retractor is configured to retract a webbing of a seat belt when a control signal from the control circuit is received. The retractor is adapted to maintain the webbing in a retracted state until the sensing unit determines that the collision is no longer imminent.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention a method of protecting a passenger in a vehicle from a series of collisions is provided. The method includes detecting that the vehicle is in danger of being involved in a first collision and winding up a webbing of a seat belt to restrain the passenger. During the collision the method includes absorbing the impact on the passenger of the first collision by permitting the passenger to move forward and the webbing to withdraw. After the collision the method includes winding up the webbing to restrain the passenger and return the passenger to a normal seated position. The passenger is maintained in a restrained condition following the collision while a determination is made whether the vehicle is in danger of being involved in a second collision. When the second collision occurs the impact on the passenger is absorbed by permitting the passenger to move forward and the webbing to withdraw. The webbing is wound up to restrain the passenger and return the passenger to a normal seated position, The passenger continues to be restrained until there is no danger of further collisions.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.